Noche de insomnio
by Saeko Evans
Summary: Después de todo no estubo tan mal el tener insomnio...


UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO

La luz de la luna ilumina el lago, mientras todos los niños elegidos descansan después de un día agotador. Todos los chicos duermen, todos...

¡Menos yo! Como es posible que no pueda conciliar el sueño? ¡No es tan difícil cierras los ojos y lo haces! Nunca tuve problemas para hacerlo por que tengo que tenerlos ahora?

¡Tonta Mimi!

Todo esto es por ella."¿No estarás enamorada Sora?" ¿Por que tenia que decirlo? No me conoce, no sabe lo que siento. YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA. ¿No lo estoy cierto?

¡No puedo estar enamorada! Eso no es cierto, no es cierto que me derrito ante su mirada, no es cierto que cedo ante su sonrisa, no es cierto que daría todo por solo escucharlo decir mi nombre una y otra vez, no es cierto que...

¡Maldición!

Estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de Yamato Ishida.

Solté un suspiro y me levante de mi improvisada cama. Todos parecían tan relajados sin ninguna preocupación, placidamente dormidos, todos, incluyendolo a el. Lo busque con la mirada, lo encontré y no lo pude ver ya que se encontraba boca abajo con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Solté un nuevo suspiro y fulmine a Mimi con la mirada.

_Entrometida-susurre y camine hacia la orilla del lago.

Se que ella no tenia la culpa, no me obligo a quererlo, solo me abri los ojos a lo que tarde o temprano me dar a cuenta. Yo a la que todos tildan como a la mas madura y racional, enfadada con mi amiga por hacerme ver la verdad.

Tome asiento al pie de un árbol y fije mi vista en el agua. Tengo que calmarme, mañana le pedir disculpas a Mimi, no le dije nada pero se lo explicare, lo mas probable es que se ría de mi.

_Soy horrible...

_No lo creo así .-Me congele, puedo conocer esa voz en cualquier lugar. Voltee y, efectivamente, era el.

_ ¿Yamato?-realmente no me esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

_ ¿Porque dices eso?-dijo haciendo caso omiso a mis preguntas.

_Por nada, solo pesaba en voz alta-intente sonar lo mas convincente que pude.

_ ¿Segura?-volvi a interrogar sentandose a mi lado.

_Si, tranquilo.-me sonri y dirigi su vista al lago.

_ ¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?- Asenti. Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre nosotros.

_ ¿Te molesta que este aquí?-pregunto-No lo se, tal vez quer as estar sola...

_No, en realidad, me alegra tener compañia.-Me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas. "me alegra tener TU compañía" Pensé.

_ ¿Vas a decirme por que dijiste que eras horrible?-Lamentablemente el tenia muy buena memoria.

_Es que me enoje con Mimi solo por haberme hecho ver la verdad sobre algo que no quería ver.-No puedo no decirle la verdad cuando me mira así.

_Por eso le dijiste entrometida verdad.-¡Por dios!

_ ¿Me escuchaste?-pregunte horrorizada. El rió.

_Si, pero tranquila. Prometo no contarselo a nadie.- no pude evitar reír también.

_Gracias.-Le regale una nueva sonrisa la cual el gustoso correspondió. Se quedo observandome por varios minutos. Parecía darse cuenta de su acción y aparto la vista sonrojado. Lo imite.

_Sora/Yamato-dijimos al mismo tiempo y, gracias al repentino movimiento, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, demasiado cerca.  
>Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos y, lentamente, nos fuimos acercando mas y mas hasta sentir el aliento del otro.<p>

Y paso, nuestros labios se encontraron y se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Segundos, minutos tal vez, que mas da. Fueron los segundos/minutos mas mágicos de mi corta vida, el tiempo se detuvo y quedamos solo el y yo. ¡No podía estar mas feliz! un beso, mi primer beso ¡y con Yamato Ishida!

Nos separamos entre felices y avergonzados, sin apartar la vista del otro.

_ Me contaras que es eso que Mimi te izo ver?-pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio.-Suspire, seria mejor decirle la verdad.

_Me izo darme cuenta de que tu me gustabas, de que yo te quería.-Se sorprendió y lo mire a los ojos. Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios y, sin pleno aviso volvi a besarme.

_Tu también me gustas mucho Sora, tarde en darme cuenta, pero por fin pude hacerlo.-¡es tan lindo!

_ ¿Y como lo supiste?-quise saber.

_Por Taichi.-¿ Que? ¿Como podría Yagami haberse enterado de esto? ¡nunca se entera de nada!

_ ¿Taichi? No lo entiendo.-Solté una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sabes que nosotros siempre tuvimos diferencias, pero nunca pasaba a mas de eso, pequeñas peleas gracias a las distintas formas de pensar.-asenti.-Bueno estos dias me enojaba con el sin razón, bastaba con que hiciera o dijera algo para que yo lo odiara.

_Pero me di cuenta de que no era sin razón. Me di cuenta de que me enojaba con el cada vez que te hablaba, estaba cerca tuyo o te hacia reír.-Entonces lo que el sentía eran...

_Celos, eso es lo que yo sentía.-termino por mi.

_ Alguna vez tubiste celos de algo o de alguien?-pregunto ¿Es lector de mentes acaso?

_Si..-conteste, me daba vergüenza decirle por que.

_ ¿Y bien?- ¿Como es que nunca puedo no responderle?

_Amm... ahora los estoy sintiendo.-me miro confundido- ¿Recuerdas a Mizuki?

_ Nuestra compañera de clases?-pregunto aun mas confundido. Asentí.

_Bueno, antes de que viniéramos al campamento, ella y otras niñas hablaban sobre nuestros compañeros y quien era el mas lindo. Y sin pensarlo por lo menos unos segundos gritaron tu nombre! Además de todo Mizuki dijo que te invitar a a salir cuando volviéramos del campamento!-dije elevando la voz y provocando su risa.

_No le veo lo gracioso.-me enfade.

_Yo si.-dijo-No tienes porque ponerte celosa. Lo digo enserio, eres solo tu, no hay nadie mas para mi.

_¿Entonces, si te lo pide... le dirás que no?-pregunte un tanto apenada.

_Le diré que gracias pero ya tengo novia y de veras la quiero.- ¡Por dios lo dijo!

_ ¿Novia?-pregunte sorprendida.

_Solo si tu quieres-agrego. Amplié mi sonrisa todabia mas ( si eso era posible ).

_Tomo eso como un si.- dijo y, dejandome llevar por mis impulsos, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese.

_Por mucho que me guste estar aqui contigo, creo deveriamos volver.-Dijo Yamato luego de un tiempo.

_Tienes razon si se despiertan y no estamos se preocuparan.-Me dio un ultimo beso y volviomos con los demas, tomasdos de la mano.

Despues de todo no estubo tan mal el tener insomnio. ¡Gracias Mimi eres la mejor!

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste! Es mi primer fic, haci que cualquier critica constructiva es mas que bienvenida.<p>

Dejen Reviews, gracias!


End file.
